Siapa Serigalanya?
by Red Banana Ice
Summary: Berawal dari usulan iseng Mikoshiba, tragedi tuduh menuduh ala detektif hingga akhirnya mati listrik.


"Jadi, baiklah kita mulai?" tanya Mikoshiba semangat. Kocokan kertas yang ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya tampak bercahaya seolah-olah tangannya Mikoshiba mengeluarkan jurus kamekameha.

Hori, satu-satunya kakak kelas disana pun mengangguk. "Aku siap kapan saja." Ia pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan gaya ala seorang ksatria.

"Yosh! Peran apapun akan ku terima." teriak Wakamatsu bersemangat.

Sementara itu, Nozaki hanya mengangguk sementara Mayu hanya menatap mereka.

"Kasus dimulai!"

* * *

 **SIAPA SERIGALANYA?**

Disc: Izumi Tsubaki

* * *

Sabtu sore, ini adalah saat dimana Nozaki akan mengerjakan _manga_ , harusnya. Hanya saja, ia terpaksa menunda _manga_ nya karena…

Si tsundere bersurai merah telah berada di rumahnya dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Nozakiiiiiiiiii, aku disini dulu ya. Basah ni."

Hori-senpai dan Wakamatsu pun datang setelahnya.

"Apa rumahku telah menjadi tempat singgah?" tanya Nozaki dalam hati.

Adik Nozaki yang sekarang bermalas-malasan di sofa sedari tadi melirik mereka sebentar dan kemudian tidur lagi.

Selesai berganti pakaian, disinilah mereka, berkumpul di ruang tengah sementara Nozaki sedang memasak.

"Ah, akhirnya kita menginap lagi disini. Oi, Nozaki. Maafkan aku ya." Ujar Hori seraya selonjoran di atas karpet.

"Sudah berapa lama ya kita tak menginap? Ah, terakhir menginap kita mengangkat Nozaki-senpai kan ya." ujarnya mengingat kenangan lama.

"Benar. Kita juga membahas tipe ideal."

Wakamatsu menghela nafas, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini ya Senpai? Rasanya tidak seru jika tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba, Mikoshiba pun terpikir sesuatu. "Apa kalian tau permainan yang sekarang sedang ngetren-ngetrennya?"

Wakamatsu teriak dengan bersemangat, "Pokemon Go!"

"Ah, itu terus. Kemarin kan kita sudah mengumpul untuk main itu." protes Hori.

Nozaki pun nimbrung, "Aku sudah menangkap Ivysaur."

"Aduh, maksudku jangan permainan seperti itu. Itu sama saja merenggangkan interaksi antar kita." jelas Mikoshiba sok tau. Padahal, dia takut ketahuan memakai fake GPS dan ngebot saking inginnya ia menangkap Alakazam.

Mikoshiba banget.

"Terus Senpai punya ide tidak, kita main apa?"

"Main….main serigala yuk."

"Ha?" Semuanya menatap Mikoshiba heran.

"Nanti bangunkan juga adikmu ya, Nozaki."

* * *

Selesai makan, mereka pun berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ternyata mereka akan memainkan permainan usulan Mikoshiba.

Jadi, ada tiga peran utama dari permainan ini. Ada Detektif, Serigala, dan Penduduk Biasa.

"Jadi, baiklah kita mulai?" tanya Mikoshiba semangat. Kocokan kertas yang ia genggam dengan tangan kirinya tampak bercahaya seolah-olah tangannya Mikoshiba mengeluarkan jurus kamekameha.

Hori, satu-satunya kakak kelas disana pun mengangguk. "Aku siap kapan saja." Ia pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan gaya ala seorang ksatria.

"Yosh! Peran apapun akan ku terima." teriak Wakamatsu bersemangat.

Sementara itu, Nozaki hanya mengangguk sementara Mayu hanya menatap mereka.

"Kasus dimulai!"

Mikoshiba pun mengocok kertas itu dan kemudian, masing-masing mereka memilih kertas itu.

Bukan, ini bukan arisan ya.

Ketika mereka membuka kertas mereka masing-masing, tampak berbagai ekspresi pada mereka.

Nozaki? Jangan ditanya. Dia masih berekspresi datar.

Sama seperti Mayu. Kekuatan gen.

Hori? Memasang ekspresi heran. Kerutan di dahinya tampak. Entah kode apa.

Wakamatsu dan Mikoshiba yah…begitulah.

Ekspresinya antara suram dan gemetar.

Hori pun menatap mereka, "Semua sudah dapat peran kan? Ayo tutup mata. Aku moderatornya."

Mereka semua pun menutup mata.

"Baiklah, yang jadi serigala, bangun dan tunjuk satu orang." ujar Hori.

Kemudian, ia pun berkata lagi. "Kalau sudah, serigala tutup mata. Detektif bangun. Tunjuk satu orang yang dicurigai.

Hori pun menggeleng singkat. "Baiklah. Detektif, tutup matamu."

Tak sampai berapa lama, Hori kembali memberi instruksi, "…..Ayo, ayo bangun semua."

Semua pun membuka mata.

"Baiklah, silahkan menentukan pilihan….siapa….siapa yang kalian curigai sebagai serigala. Jika kalian salah memilih, maka orang yang kalian pilih akan mati dan serigala menang. Jika kalian berhasil memilih serigala, kalian menang. Jika menang, hadiahnya kupon peralatan _manga_ edisi terbatas dan tentunya hadiah lain, melakukan sesuatu sesuai yang diinginkan pemenang."

"Serigalanya ya? Mikoshiba."

Jreng jreng.

Suara itu….

Nozaki?

Nozaki?

Nozaki memilih…Mikoshiba begitu saja?

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Mikoshiba secara dramatis.

"A….aku?"

* * *

"Nozaki? Jadi kau menganggapku serigalanya?"

Wakamatsu yang masih melongo pun "Jelaskan alibimu, Senpai!"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau menumbal…memilihku hanya karna hadiah peralatan itu, Nozaki? Jadi persahabatan kita selama ini apa?"

"Maaf, Mikoshiba. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku memilihmu."

Semua mata menatap Nozaki dengan serius.

"Pertama, ketika kau menerima hal yang berat, kau akan berkeringat."

Memang sih, Mikoshiba berkeringat.

Ini karna panas cuy.

"Kedua, wajahmu memerah."

Wajah Mikoshiba memang memerah sih.

"Kan panas Nozaki." bantahnya.

"Senpai, AC nya sudah dihidupkan."

Asem Wakamatsu.

"Ketiga, bibirmu daritadi bergetar sekarang dan keempat….kau…."

"…"

"Kau adalah tokoh yang dianggap lemah."

"Ada yang salah dengan itu memangnya Nozaki?" tanya Hori.

"Senpai, dalam survival _manga_ , tokoh yang lemah adalah musuh sebenarnya."

"Sebenarnya itu..masuk akal, Mikoto-san…" balas Mayu yang sedari tadi diam sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Hm. Dia akan menerkammu disaat lengah dengan gaya seolah-olah korban."

"Jadi kau mengejekku lemah?" Kerutan empat dahi pun muncul dari si surai merah.

"Aku jago dibidang olahraga, Hori-senpai hebat dalam pertukangan, Nozaki-senpai ototnya bagus, dan dia tidak usah ditanya." ujarnya menunjuk Mayu.

"Dan yang terlemah adalah kau, Mikoshiba." Hori mengangguk.

"Senpaaaaaaaaiiiiiii! Harusnya kau tidak memihak siapa-siapa kan?" protes Mikoshiba.

Tentu saja, Hori kan moderatornya. Tentu ia lihat siapa serigalanya.

"Sebenarnya, daripada Mikoshiba-senpai, aku….aku lebih curiga…..dengan Nozaki-senpai."

Bunyi dan efek petir dari luar rumah tampak terlihat dari jendela.

"Wakamatsuuuu." Mikoshiba pun menangis terharu.

"Plot twist apa ini?" ujar Hori tak menyangka.

"Tumben sekali, Nozaki-senpai menuduh begitu saja. Anggap saja ini karena peralatan _manga_. Bukankah….."

"…."

"Bukankah Senpai kemarin telah membeli peralatan baru?"

CTARRRRRRR.

Nozaki memasang ekspresi….datar kok.

"Yang benar saja, Waka. Aku benar-benar ingin peralatan itu. Peralatan kemarin yang kubeli itu sayang sekali kalau dipakai. Itu mahal."

"Benarkah?" ujar Mikoshiba dengan ekspresi sok detektif. "Bukannya itu karena kau serigalanya kan, Nozaki?"

Mayu menatap saudara laki-lakinya, "Kau berkeringat…."

"Ini karena panas."

"AC nya sudah hidup, Senpai."

"Nozaki, bilang saja kau mengincar hadiah pemenang yang dapat menyuruh apa saja untuk membantumu karna sebentar lagi _deadline_ kan?"

Nozaki skak mat.

"Hmpp….Justru aku dari tadi curiga dengan seseorang. Perkataan Hori-senpai tadi seolah-olah menunjukkan sesuatu…."

Semua menatap Mikoshiba.

"Pelakunya kau kan…."

JDEEEEEEEERRRR.

Seketika kedua mata Mayu membulat.

Nozaki yang biasanya tidak berekspresi seketika langsung berekspresi kaget.

Wakamatsu langsung mengerjap.

Dan seseorang yang ditunjuk….menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku?"

"Hori….-senpai?" teriak mereka berbarengan.

* * *

"Pertama, senpai bekerjasama kan dengan si Serigala itu?"

"Ha?" Hori hanya menatap Mikoshiba. Antara geli dan ingin menampolnya dengan naskah drama yang ia pegang.

"Kau sedang melucu, Mikoshiba?"

"Senpai, ini cukup lucu."

"Mikoto-san….."

"Kalian, jangan tertipu. Sebenarnya pelakunya…Hori-senpai. Ia sengaja berpura-pura sebagai moderator. Padahal, dia adalah serigalanya. Dia bekerja sama dengan salah satu diantara kita dan orang yang bekerja sama dengannya adalah…."

Jeda sejenak.

"Kau…kan? Wakamatsu?"

Wakamatsu speechless.

"Ketika mendapatkan peran, ia bekerja sama dengan Wakamatsu yang berada disebelahnya. Dia pun mengkode Wakamtsu dan begitu ia menyuruh serigala terbangun, ia yang sebenarnya menunjuk. Kemudian, Hori-senpai tersenyum licik begitu tau kalau aku menujuk Nozaki….."

"Tunggu, kau detektifnya?" tanya Wakamatsu.

Mayu menatap datar, "Oh…"

"Ya, aku…HAAAAAAAAAAAAA. TIDAAAAAAK. AKU KETAHUAN. MATILAH AKU!"

"Tak kusangka Mikoshiba, pertemanan kita sampai disini."

Ya, yang mendapat peran detektif tidak seharusnya membocorkan perannya. Ia bisa jadi orang yang akan diterkam serigala berikutnya jika permainan ini dimainkan lebih dari 4 orang.

"Nozakiii…..tidak."

"Jadi, siapa yang akan kita eksekusi?" tanya Nozaki.

Hori pun menunjuk Mikoshiba, "Pilih Mikoshiba. Seenaknya saja menuduh moderator."

Mayu menunjuk Wakamatsu.

Nozaki menunjuk Mikoshiba.

Dendam ceritanya.

Baiklah, Mikoshiba….resmi dieksekusi dan jelas, pemenangnya adalah….

DUAR.

Listrik pun mati tiba-tiba.

"HUAH GELAAP." Teriak Mikoshiba.

"MATI LAMPUUU….SENPAAAAAAAIIIIIIII."

"AYO CEPAT CARI LILIN. CARI LILIN."

-END-

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

Mayu pun menggigit bahu Mikoshiba begitu abangnya, Hori, dan Wakamatsu sibuk ke arah dapur. Mencari lilin atau apapun yang bisa membuat ruangan menjadi cukup terang.

"Berhenti menggigitku!"

"Mikoto-san…sebenarnya.." Ia melepaskan gigitannya pada suasana gelap itu. "Akulah serigalanya dan aku bersiap untuk menerkammu sekarang."

"A….APAAA?"

* * *

Jadi, ini hadiah untuk seseorang yang berulang tahun. HABEDE NYOO. Semoga apa yang mu inginkan tercapai ya XDD. Hohoho. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari grup telegram hahahaha. Jadi itu grup isinya orang-orang yang melepas lelah dengan main Family 1** dan W*rewolf gitu. Jadi ada semacam bot. Hahaha. Terimakasih kak Njo!

Pokoknya untuk Nyo sukses terus deh dan semangat menulis. Untuk semuanya, Always Keep Faith!


End file.
